User blog:Blupixel/The 20th hunger games
Hi! this is my first hunger games and I will be doing chariot rides, family interviews, and maybe a victory tour. I'm not really a person who's in to love in Hunger Games but I will try to add some for drama 'Chariot Rides' 'District One: ' District One's tributes are come out with a new costume idea. They are both wearing Roman armor made out of gold with gold chariot. Protoc has a shield and a sword while Cassop has a bow and arrow and shoots them into the air. The arrow explodes into fireworks, amazing the audience. Not Bad! 9'/10' 'District Two' Their chariot comes out with the tributes as UN Peacekeepers from a long time ago. They are wearing blue UN helmets and UN uniforms. They are holding guns from that time period and the gun fire out confetti over the crowd. Original Idea, but that's about it. 5/10 'District Three' District Three comes with no horses at all! Its two race cars with the two tributes dressed as race car drivers. They pretend to bump each other and yell at each other. The audience finds this very amusing and laughs a little bit. They praise the uniquness and originality. 7/10 'District Four' The tributes are dressed as swimmers at the beach. Acadia is dressed in a sky blue bikini and the guys go wild. Cayenne is wearing swimming trunks and is tanned with a six pack and big muscles. The girls go wild. Finally, they kiss and the audience cheers. 8/10 'District Five' The tributes appear to be in a armored chariot and the tributes in full armor covering their whole body. Then, there is a flash of light and when the light clears the chariot is sparking with electricity and the tributes are in skin tight suits with energy blasters in their hands. The crowd is surprised and claps politely 6/10 'District Six' District Six tributes are in a steampunk themed chariot and Reech is dressed in a American WW2 pilot while Jedediah is dressed in a Nazi pilot uniform. They take out remote controllers and they do a dogfight with remote controlled airplanes. The planes shoot paintballs that explode into wine that drops onto the crowd trying to get some. Finally the Nazi plane was shot down and exploded into wine that the crowd eagerly caught in their mouths. 10/10 'District Seven' The chariot is completly made out of wood and the tributes are holding chainsaws and axes. The crowd is bored with this and some of the clap. 2/10 'District Eight' Mikel and Ramina are dressed as Patriots in the Revolutionary War. Then the suit changes and they are wearing Civil war Confederate uniforms. No wait! its changing again to WW2 uniforms. The audience is excited now. The tributes costumes change into Navy SEAL uniforms, then to Peacekeepers. District Six is on fire!' 9/10' 'District Nine' The tributes are on the bulls that pull the chariot and the crowd is eager to see who falls off. After some time they are bucked off into the chariot. The tributes are wearing cowboy costumes. Unique! 7/10 'District Ten' The suits the tributes are wearing are very odd. They are silver skin tight suits but when the crowd looks closer, grain starts revolving around the boy and girl and there are two twisters. But that's not all. They're rising in the air! The crowd gives them a standing ovation. 10/10 'District Eleven' Just Pilgrims with baskets of fruits and veggies, tossing into the crowd. The crowd catches the food but isn't really excited. 3/10 'District Twelve' The tributes aren't in the chariot at all. its just a big black coal. But wait! The coal explodes and the tributes are in suits on fire from head to toe. They're wearing masks and their faces are fire. The crowd loves it! 8/10 Arena The arena is divided into sections. The first one is mostly ocean, with some speedboats to get around. There are 2 islands with supplies and pirates. There is also a pirate ship roaming around the sea and killing anyone but themselves. The 2nd section is a mountain range with a hidden cave behind a waterfall. the water restores energy, hunger and thirst and if applied to a wound or ailment, it heals it in a day. It is closely guarded by polar bear mutts, eagle mutts, and a unknown creature in the cave. The 3rd section is a city with running water, all fresh and some food. the only danger here is car mutts, and some buildings with a surprise..... The last section is a forest with game, edible plants, and some fresh water. There is only type of mutt here. i won't tell you what it is yet..... Day 1 3....2....1....LET THE 20th HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!! The Spith siblings waste no time and grab a katana, two axes and 3 packs and run before anyone else even touches the supplies. They head toward the city in hopes of waiting it out there. Halt runs and grabs a blowgun and a pack and swiftly runs away. Shade quickly grabs some knives and hits Halt in the leg, tripping her and then Protoc finishes her off with a sword. Lux quickly grabs Halt's pack and runs off into the woods. Mikkel and Ramina each have a pack and dominate the field. Ramina picks off Drada Reef with an atlatl and Mikkel is battling Raven and Osmo. He kills Osmo and Raven runs away with only a small pack. The two from District Eight are invited to the Careers. Acadia runs into Dritter and fight over a pack. Acadia kicks the shuko off his hands and gets him in a choke hold. Dritter grabs a shuriken and stabs Acadia repeatedly in the face. It hits her eye and Acadia dies. Dritter grabs the pack and his shuko and runs to the ocean while Cassop tries to shoot him. Dritter gets an arrow in his arm as he runs. He reaches the forest and escapes. Crent is hiding in the bushes until it is safe to get supplies when Lori sneaks up and slits his throat. The careers hear her and run after her. Lori gets caught in a snare by Jedediah and Reech comes and stabs her. Adira jumpes out of the bushes and smashes Jedediah's head in. Reech stabs Adira in the leg and arm and runs away, with a couple missing fingers These tributes are better than anyone has ever seen before. There were only a few deaths... Deaths: Halt Flame D12: Killed by Protoc Ceasar D1 Assists: Shade Hill D2 Drada Reef D10: Killed by Mikkel Flitter D8 Osmo Screech D11: Killed by Ramina Thadeus D8 Acadia Torn D4: Killed by Dritter Lumly D5 Crent Bay D3: Killed by Lori Fang D5 Lori Fang D5: Killed by Reech Tal D6 Jedediah Mirrow D6: Killed by Adira Snak D2 'Day 2' Ratchit and Krell are walking together and find Raven running with a desperate look on his face. They let him into the alliance and find the healing waterfall. Eagle mutts swoop down. Ratchit kills two with his spear while Krell deals with the polar bear mutts. Raven grabs a stone and stabs the mutts repeatedly. An eagle mutt swoops down and flies away with a struggling Krell in its claws. The remaining duo venture into the cave after drinking the water. The beast flies out at them. It is a Nemean Lion! It charges at Raven. Raven reaches into his pack and finds something rare. A grenade! He quickly pulls the pin and throws it into the mouth. The duo skin the lion and get the bulletproof fur and the armor piercing claws to use as knives. Thade and Fang find a tree with fruit on it. Thade cuts it open with his knife and the inside is a bright red. Thade, being familiar with poisons, bites into it and finds out it is just a regular plum. He hears someone coming and whispers to Fang.... Dritter runs and finds Fang writhing on the ground and Thade lying still. He sees the plum, thinking its poison and goes for their supplies. Fang gets up and quickly whirls his staff and cracks his skull and then shatters his windpipe, killing him. Lux wanders into the city and finds the Spiths. They ask for an alliance and she agrees. Reech, is cruising the ocean when he sees a pirate ship coming toward him. They ram his boat and he is captured. Reech quickly grabs his knife and throws it at the captain. It hits his eye and he dies. The crew now crowns him as the new captain and they sail toward the island to get more supplies and recruit the two other groups of pirates. Deaths: Dritter Lumly D5: killed by Fang Bliss D9 District 5 has been eliminated! Day 3 Krell is carried across the arena to the ocean section and is dropped into the eagle mutts nest in the island that Reech is currently heading to. As soon as Krell lands he takes an egg and throws it in the eagle's face. He drops down from the tree and runs into bucaneers. Krell grabs a knife from one of the pirates and stabs the leader. He gains the respect from the rest of the men and head out to face Reech, whos ship has been spotted. Reech plans to stay offshore until the next day. From here on, it will be more POVs than third person. Protoc's POV We're walking into the city section when we hear a mulititude of engines. "What's going on?" Adira asks. Her question is quickly answered as 6 life-size remote controlled cars turn and head toward us. Cassop shoots some arrows and Shade throws some knives to slow them down. Two knifes hit the first car's tires and the car flips over onto another car that Cassop hit with her arrows and they both explode. "Nice going guys!" I yelled, but it wasn't enough. Mikel trips and a car runs over him. Dang, we could've used that guy. Oh well, less competition for us. I keep running and eventually, we are separated and Shade, Cassop, and I take refuge in a nearby restaurant. Kral's POV Lux just came back and told me careers were in the area. I'm really starting to like her, she's a really good scout and she's like a little sister to me. I call Krael over from the adjacent motel room we're staying in. Lux tells us that three of them are still here and the rest ran off into the woods section. My brother starts thinking up of a plan.... Fang's POV I'm starting to like Thade and he realizes that. "i love you too" says Thade and we both embrace an kiss each other. After a couple minutes we're done and we hear rustling off in the distance. We cautiously creep up a tree to get a better look. Its the careers, or half of them anyway. Thade readies a knife dipped in poison we got from sponsers and we both jump them, literally. Thade lands on the big guy from District 4 and he stabs his neck repeatedly with the knife. I knock both of the girls down and catch the side of the District 2 girl's head with my staff. The other one readies a blowpipe and fires. I dodge it, but not fast enough. It grazes my neck and i put my hand to it. Immediately I know my jugular has been severed. I smash her head as hard as I can. I feel a breeze of wind and I instinctively duck as the District 2 girl's mace swings over my head and into the other girl's face. Ouch, double pwnage. I run with Thade behind me. I've lost a lot of blood. I feel dizzy and I fall down and lose consciousness. The last thing I see is Thade crying and pleading for me to stay alive. Deaths: Mikel Flitter D8: Killed by car mutt Cayenne West D4: Killed by Thade Comet Ramina Thadeus D8: Killed by Adira Sak Assists: Fang Bliss D9 Fang Bliss D9: Killed by Ramina Thadeus D8 Districts 4, 8, and 9 have been eliminated! 'Day 4' Reech's POV I tell my men to get ready as we see the bucaneers onshore. We decide bombard them with our cannons and then go to shore to finish the job. We load the cannons and fire on the beach. I see the enemy running around, trying to find cover. Eventually the corpses and blood start piling up. I send 5 longboats in a v with me in the first one to finish off the remaining men. Krell's POV I see the pirates with the District 6 tribute at the front. I signal to the rest of the men hiding in the bushes to ready their muskets. The men on the beach were a decoy and I only lost about 30% of my men. We jump from the bushes with guns blazing. We take out the longboat in the far left. The rest land on shore and we charge at them. I see the other tribute leading her men and I ready my pistol and cutlass. I shoot and hit the man beside her. The District 6 girl charges at me. Our blades clash and she knocks my sword away. I take out my knife and throw it. It hits her chest and she falls down, dead. The rest of the men are killed. There's no one left, they all killed each other. An explosion hits the sand on my left. I forgot about the ship. There were still men aboard and they kept firing. Another explosion took out my leg. I see another cannonball coming toward me and I know that there's no escaping my fate. Rachit's POV I hear two cannons. I feel a sense of dread. I have a bad feeling that Krell has just died. Raven comes running in the cave. "Someone's coming, at the edge of the forest" he says. I ready my spear and my claws and go outside with Raven. The District 2 girl come running out with a mace and she runs toward us with a murderous look on her face. She takes a swipe at me and I duck. She goes for my back and hits my back. The only thing I feel is a push. The fur! I forgot it was bulletproof! she looks with awe "What is this?" She drives us to the edge of the forest. By now she has suffered scratches from Raven and me. She charges toward and she suddenly stops with a look of horror on her face. She runs away. I turn to see what's behind me and Raven screams. A tree moving toward us and limbs flailing. One hits Raven in the back and he flies in the air and with miraculous luck lands in the healing pool. Another limb extends and grabs the District 2 girl and the tree beheads her. I try to run but it grabs me. I throw a grenade. and it lets go of me. I just made it angry. My spear was broken and I kept throwing grenades until I ran out. It swung its limb at me and I jumped back. But not fast enough. It raked my stomach and chest. I crawled toward the mountain cave and the tree stopped following me as far as the edge of the forest and went away. Raven came up with only a huge bruise on his back and we both bathed in the healing water and fell asleep. Deaths: Reech Tal D6: Killed by Krell Occo D10 Krell Occo D10: Killed by cannonball Adira Snak D2: Killed by tree mutt ''' '''Districts 6 and 10 have been eliminated! Day 5 Shade's POV We're in a big mess. I scouted around to see if the cars had gone and I looked at our camp. The cars had left it in ruins and a few were still there. I barely made it back to the restaurant. We still had weapons and a lot of food we found in the building. We cautiously creep out. All of a sudden, an axe come out of the blue and hits my side. A girl appears. I pull it out and instinctively throw a knife. It grazes the girl's arm. There are two of them, the District 7 brother and sister. Protoc charges at the boy with his sword and they engage in battle. I look around for Cassop and she readies and arrow. Suddenly another girl jumps down and lands on Cassop. I can see that she has brass knuckles with spikes. focus my attention to the girl from 7. She has one other axe and she swipes at me again and again. I have to use all my skills to dodge. I underhand throw two knives at her. It hits her ribs and her stomach and she falls down. I turn to Cassop and she's already dead. Her head is bloody and her killer runs away. I ready a knife and I throw it. The boy Protoc was battling jumps in the of my knife. It hits his chest and he dies instantly. I turn toward the girl I was battling and she's gone. I gather our stuff and head after them, but we lose them quickly. We decide to head back to the restaurant again. Kral's POV Lux is supporting me as we enter our room. I'm in deep pain emotionally and physically. I just saw my brother die and I see Lux crying over his death and my wounds. Poor girl, she doesn't deserve to die like this. She takes out some medical supplies and tends to my wounds. Thank god we got these at the bloodbath. We still had our supplies since we didnt take any with us during the attack. There's some advanced medicine here and soon my wounds are bandaged and the only thing I need now is sleep. I drift off with Lux inside my arms to protect her. Family Interviews Congratulations on the Final Seven!! 1. Protoc Ceasar D1 2. Shade Hill D2 3. Lux Pent D3 4.Kral Spith D7 5.Thade Comet D9 6.Ratchit Gauze D12 7. Raven Glare D11 Protoc Ceasar His older sister shows up. She was the winner of the 17th Hunger Games. "What a lousy job Protoc. You only have one kill, when are you going to kill someone? You couldn't even take the boy from 7. I expect more from more from you. I had 5 kills in my games. Bet you can't beat that." Shade Hill Shade's parents show up. "Stay alive and try to win it. Rely on Protoc, but when the time comes, you know what to do,"His mom said. "Son, all we want is for you to come back, it doesn't matter how many kills you get, I love you" Lux Pent Lux's older brother and younger sister come. "Great job Lux, stay safe and stay close to Kral ok? I wish you could both come home" Her mom says. Kral Spith Kral's Dad comes. "I'm sorry mom couldn't make it but we are both so tron up about Krael". He starts crying. "Please take care of that girl and make sure one of you come home" He starts sobbing uncontrollably and is escorted off the stage Thade Comet Thade's older sister and brother come. "I'm so sorry about that girl, she must've meant a lot" said Thade's brother. "I had a girlfriend die in the games too, I hope you can be the one that comes back home" His sister adds on to what he said. "Please don't die out there, I can't imagine the thought of losing you" Rachit Gauze His grandpa comes. "I wish I could have taken your place boy, I would've shown those bastards a thing or two, just remember to use your instincts and get back here alive so you can cook me dinner" 'Day 5' Kral's POV I wake up and gather the supplies when I hear a noise coming from the hallway of the motel. I carefully grab my axe and wake up Lux, telling her to stay back. I burst outside the door, coming face to face with the District 9 boy with a delirious look in his eyes. "IM GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU AND WIN FOR FANG" He yells. With my injured state I can only grab Lux and run toward the next building, a small grocery store chock full of food. I run into the aisles and I still here him yelling and cursing. I hug Lux, trying to calm her down, but she starts to sob uncontrollably. Thade's POV I hear that whiny District 3 girl sniveling in one of the aisles and I turn toward the two with my poisoned knives and give them a malicious grin. "End of the line." They turn a corner and I follow them when I see a big box with beeping sounds emitting from it. I knock it over to stop the ticking when I see the device. A bomb. 5.......4.......3.......2.........1....... The last thing I see before everything turns black is Kral clutching the little girl in her arms, both of them crying and closing their eyes. Raven's POV I'm rubbing my back and waking up Ratchit when I hear a huge explosion from the city section. "What the heck was that!??" Ratchit yells. I'm not sure either, but we know it's time to go. We get a parachute with a note that says, "Go toward the center for the final deathmatch". We gather up our stuff and start out journey toward the center. Protoc's POV I hear the explosion and Shade and I go to investigate. We find nothing but smoldering ruins and what looks like to be a grocery store. We get a parachute with a note saying "Go to the center for the final deathmatch". I nod to Shade and head toward the middle, determined to finish it once and for all. Deaths: Thade Comet D9: Killed by the secret building bomb Lux Pent D3: Killed by secret building bomb Kral Spith D7: Killed by secret building bomb Category:Blog posts